


Querida (Pirate!Spain x Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bar, F/M, Maid, Quickie, Romance, Sex, Smut, fan fiction, pirate!fic, wenches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never met a pirate before, let alone a Spanish pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querida (Pirate!Spain x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_KitsuneNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KitsuneNeko/gifts).



> I don't own you, Pirate!Spain or Hetalia, just the spelling/grammar mistakes.

****_** Pronunciation and Definition: Care-EE'-da; my darling, my sweetheart, my dearest._  

 

 

The rays of the morning sun hit her still closed eyelids when she blinked and shielded her eyes from the offending light.

“Morning already?” she asked with a yawn then stretched comfortably in her cot until she felt the tight tension gripped the muscles of her calves, “Ahh…” she sighs and tosses the covers of her bed.

Her name was __________. No Family name, simply just __________. She was an orphaned girl from the time since she was brought into the world. Her father was a grocer who had been working his stall when a freak accident involving a run-away horse and carriage trampled the market place and her father with it. Her mother had complications at the birthing and had died shortly after __________ was delivered by the midwife.

The young woman with (y/c) eyes and glossy (y/c) hair quickly washes and bathes herself before putting on her corsets and working dress along with her apron then walked out, locking up her small cottage then made her way toward the larger building where the Seasick Dragon stood proudly.

The Seasick Dragon was the name of the bar she worked at. The previous owner, Mr. Brown had died recently and now his son Marcus, who lived upstairs of the establishment, owns it. Mr. Brown was a very kind man who took __________ in as a bar wench after she became of age and the Orphanage had set her with the job.

Marcus however, was not as kind.

He was bossy, arrogant and more than anything he loved to flirt and harass __________. The only thing in his favor was that he was an incredible cook. The Dragon was by far the most prosperous bar in the Provence and the only reason as to why the young woman didn’t just leave was because she had nowhere else to go.

Oh if only she could get away.

There were a few regulars already waiting on her to open the rustic establishment and she smiled, gave them a good morning and she unlocked the front doors. __________ then headed up the stairs to where Marcus slept. She gently knocked on the door and called on him, “Marcus,” she said, “It’s time to open up shop,” she then returned to the kitchen to prepare the sweet spiced porridge until Marcus took over. 

After a while she takes orders and served bread and ale and anything else that was ordered and they had stocked. As the day continued on, there were many more people coming in to wet their lips and fill their bellies as well as converse with one another or gamble away in private groups.

Lily, Crystal and Dorcas who were the other serving girls came in one right after the other during the dinner rush which was when things at the Dragon had gotten very busy, everyone hungry, thirsty and demanding service.

“Querida?” called a man who wore a deep red coat, lined with gold trimming and had matching golden tasseled pads on the shoulders. The hilt of his sword was pressed tightly against his side, “A refill if you please,” she could hear the gentle Spanish accent in his voice.

A Spaniard? Here? She wondered to herself and was delighted to be serving him.

“Of course señor,” she said politely and she saw the smile lift his handsome face as she refilled his cup with ale from the pitcher in her hand.

She knew a few Spanish words from other travelers she’s met but not one of them were as handsome as this man. As __________ looked upon his sun kissed skin, she noticed how green his eyes were, oh for the love of God, the man was absolutely gorgeous.

“Señorita,” the Spaniard smiles charmingly and with a gesture of his hand he offers her a place to sit at his table, “por favor, sit with me.”

“Forgive me señor, but I am working at the moment, though I wouldn’t mind sharing a table with you when I am finished.” She blushes meekly then could feel his hand touching her own and he brings it up to his lips to kiss at each of her knuckles.

“Beautiful hands like these should be adorned with rubies and gold, querida.”

She smiles and giggles gently, “Señor, you are embarrassing me! I don’t deserve such things.”

“Por supuesto querida,” she couldn’t help but swoon at his accent as he spoke in his natural tongue, “you deserve to have world at your feet.”

She was about to reply again when she heard Marcus barked her name to get into the kitchen, with a soft sigh she smiled at the Spaniard who now looked at her so forlornly after she turned and enters the kitchen.

“You seem very sweet on that pirate,” Marcus grunts as she entered the kitchen, __________ stared at him blankly.

“A pirate? He’s a pirate?” she asked innocently then thinks back on his state of attire. How could he be a pirate?

“You truly are a stupidly naïve girl __________.”

“I am not! I’ve just never seen a real pirate before! I thought they were all ugly perverts who raided and pillaged a town blind!”

“I am sure that he is, don’t get swept up in his debauchery and don’t forget that you are mine.” He swats at her bottom with his bare hand then gave it a rude pinch.

“Marcus!” she squeaks, her face blooming a deep pink as she began to hit at the other man’s large chest, he only laughed at her, “Let go!”

“That’s what I like about you __________, you are not like the other women in the village, you keep the chase alive but rest assured I will make you mine and make you beg for more.”

She pushed herself away from the horrible man and re-enters the main room as she heads for the bar to wash and dry the used mugs and glasses so that they could be reused in the case they had more customers.

Looking up she sees both Lily and Dorcas sitting at the table with the Spaniard who looked delighted at having two beautiful women sitting with him, soon enough Crystal came by and was offered a seat at his table as well.

__________ couldn’t help but feel envious at the three women, Marcus never yelled at them the way he yelled at her. Had __________ been the one to sit with the pirate she would have never heard the end of it. 

“Perdóneme señorita,” looking up, she met a pair of green eyes, “may I sit here at the bar with you? My table is too full you see?” he looks back to see all three bar wenches looking into their direction glaring enviously, __________ couldn’t help the smug smile on her face now and then looked back at the Spaniard.

“Of course you may señor,” she winks at him, “can I offer you another drink perhaps something from the kitchen?”

“Sí señorita, but first allow me to introduce myself, I am Capitán Antonio Fernández Carriedo, para servirle,” said the dashing Captain Antonio, while he took her hand to kiss it once more, “and what is your name, querida?”

“__________,” she said meekly and feels her face heat bashfully.

“Such a beautiful name,” he smiles charmingly and lowers his mouth again and this time he gently grazes his teeth on the inside of her wrist, his green eyes began to turn into a darker shade making his desire for her known.

__________ gulped quietly and had a staggering thought that perhaps the alluring Captain was in the mood for more than just dinner.

It had happened so fast that now she was unsure as to how he managed to follow her to her small cottage but he did. The moment she had opened the door, the Captain had forced himself in and swept her up in his arms.

__________ not knowing that it was him she had begun to scream and pound her fists on his chest to let her go, Antonio presses her body up against a wall in her room and placed one of his hands over her mouth, the other rested on the small of her back and his mouth against her ear.

“Cállate querida! It’s only me,” he whispers softly and she turned to look at him. When he felt that she would no longer scream or hit him he lets her go though he was still leaning against her.

“Capitán!” she returned his whisper then smiled at him before she jumps into his arms and began to kiss him fervently.

Their coupling began as a brash but passionate force starting with the manner of how Captain Antonio kisses her, his hands were busy touching and caressing her still clothed breasts while his hips were pressed up against hers. __________’s legs began to spread to allow him to have a more comfortable position.

“Oh yes…” he whispered against her lips and began to slowly rut his hips against her own, his hands now lowering past her corset and toward her thick skirts, moving them aside to touch at her smooth firm legs. ___________ gasped and clings to him while the generous Captain lifts her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and carries her to her bed to settle on top of her.

Taking the dagger from the side of his hip, Antonio snips and breaks every string of her corset in order for him to tear it off of her body, exposing her lovely curves and creamy soft skin.

“Cómo un ángel del cielo…” he whispers in awe at her body, __________ blushed once more and tried to cover herself to which Antonio growls and held her hands above her head to keep them away, “No querida, you will not hide from me.”

“Of—of course not.” She stuttered and gasped while one of the Spaniard’s free palms lowered to rub and caress her nearest mound. He then lowers his head to kiss at a tight little nipple before he licks then bites at it, the action made __________ cry out with delight and she felt her insides ache with a desperate need to be filled.

She rubs her legs together in the hopes of relieving herself for the moment. Antonio noticed this and smiles cruelly, “Can’t wait for me to fill you __________? What sort of lover would I be to deny you of your need for me?”

Antonio furthered removed both his own clothing and hers until all they had between them were the sheets of her cot.

“Capitán…” she whispered her (y/c) eyes stared up at the two deep greens before her and her hands reached up to touch his face; her fingers buried in his hair.

“Are you frightened?”

She shakes her head, “I know you will not hurt me.”

“How can you be certain I will not, querida?” he smirked.

“You would have already done so, mí Capitán.”

His smirk formed into a full-fledged grin. Antonio then looks down to accommodate and wrap her legs around his hips, he knew that she was more than ready for him and he began to press into her hot center.

__________ moans loudly her face a flushed pink and she could already feel the sweat perspiring at the crown of her head.

“You make such beautiful sounds querida,” the Captain grunted as he continued to penetrate her with his manhood then moans when he at last was completely inside of her.

“More Capitán…” she gasps and quivers against him, her arms draped around his shoulders and she pulls him in for a kiss which he gladly allowed, “I want more.”

Without another word, Antonio lifts her legs at an angle causing him to drive even deeper inside her making __________ to cry out his name wantonly, her stomach now burning with the need for release.

She could feel him hitting every inch inside of her with his manhood; it was an ache so exotic and so pleasurable that __________ could swear she saw the heavens beyond the starlit sky.

She moans and mewls making all sort of sensual hums which only furthers the Capitán’s thrusting hips until at last she reaches her peak and arches her body upward to meet his own downward thrust.

Meeting his breathtaking green eyes, she could see the bright happiness shinning in them as well as the subtle swelling of his cock until she felt him burst his hot seed against her womb.

“Oh…” she trembled and he chuckles as he kisses her lips.

“You are my woman now __________,” Antonio smirked and grabs a handful of the back of her hair, “So you will travel the world with me.” He then nuzzles her affectionately.

“Yes my Capitán, take me away from here, take me to paradise.”

And he does.

…


End file.
